Daydreaming
by yvj
Summary: Team Go watches vigilantly over their beloved city. The villains attack the hero's counter and justice always prevails. But when the lines between hero and villain blur the crossroads appear. A decision to be made family and tradition or truth and freedom


A/N Ok so lately Shego has been a big topic of discussion in the fandom. And after a couple of arguments I started thinking about Shego's character and this story was the byproduct. Now I know you're saying "another story why don't you finish some of you old ones!"

Rest assured this story is now part of my three month plan. I'm planning to complete three of my stories by Halloween. So no five month lay off for this one.

Anyway 98 percent of my stories are Ron-centric not only will this story not star Ron it won't star Kim either so this is unknown territory for me. Wish me luck

This is my 25th fic Hurrah!

* * *

Prologue: Fate Knocks Hard 

The air was all but still in the bay, effectively creating a wonderful calmness in the area around the water. But that didn't change the fact that it was unusually hot this summer, stifling hot actually; hot, humid, and still. Occasionally, there would be a gentle breeze coming from the surface of the water, but it was hardly noticeable.

Shelia Go was eighteen years old and she was day dreaming. In her mind, she was now sailing across the bay, sailing away from the humdrum of everyday sameness that had recently been shattered by a sudden tragedy.

Will and Wendall Go started to sob as they clutched Mitchell Go's leg. "Hey, come on guys, it's going to be ok." he told them.

"No one ever said this thing called life would be smooth sailing," Henry Go stated as he ran his hands through their hair. "We'll overcome as a family; we'll be closer than ever. I promise!"

Shelia studied her brother's face before looking down at the two page pamphlet in her hand. On its cover was the portrait of a rugged individual whose chiseled face practically screamed cop to all who were willing to hear it.

Sgt. Timothy Go, the grandson of an impulsive teen-aged immigrant couple who were so grateful for escaping a civil war and finding a haven in Go City, changed their last name to Go.

"The best damn cop in this side of the hemisphere," the chief of police had announced at the wake.

Yes, he was the best.

Sgt Timothy Go loved his job. He loved everything about it, even the stress and pressure that would eventually kill him, ironically enough, a few years before his official retirement.

Hardy, Har, Har, Har. Life was funny like that.

Sgt Timothy Go, a second generation law enforcer, loving father of four, Go City man of the year on three separate occasions; the man who had bowled the perfect game at Al's Bowl o Rama under the alias Ole green eyes.

Sgt Timothy Go…… deceased.

Shelia skimmed through the pamphlet. Favorite movie: The Maltese Falcon, Favorite book: Slaughterhouse Five, Favorite Song: Frank Sinatra's My Way. Favorite saying:

She recalled the first time she had heard it. She had been sitting on his lap when he gathered Mitchell and Henry around them.

"_Boys, this might sound strange coming from a cop but let me tell ya a little something about life. A bit of wisdom from a man called Paulo Coelho." His lips smacked before he continued. "We, as people, can't really judge the lives of others, because each person knows only their own pain and feelings. It's one thing to feel that you are on the right path, but it's another to think that yours is the only path." He paused. "You get me?"_

_Henry and Mitch nodded. Timothy turned to his daughter. "How about it hun? You get it?"_

_She nodded vigorously._

_He laughed and ran his hands through her hair. "I knew you would."_

Here it comes. The hurricane of pain washed over her but she didn't let it consume her, not this time. She swiped at her eyes with her sleeve before taking a deep breath. "Ok, let's get this over with."

"Yeah." Henry held up an urn high above his head as if he were offering it up to the heavens. His siblings watched on silently while he scattered the ashes it contained into the wind and water, granting the final wish of the 'best damn cop in this side of the hemisphere'.

"Goodbye dad," the twins muttered when the remains had all but dissipated. The remaining members of the Go family stood there quietly for another minute or so before turning away.

"I call shotgun," Mitchell declared as they approached Henry's pickup truck. He ran and slid off the hood of the truck Duke of Hazzard style to reach the passenger side. Shelia and the twins jumped into the back as Henry took his place behind the wheel

"Cripes, what's with this heat? It's like the sun is literally on my shoulder," Mitchell complained. "Get the AC on before I fry."

In the back of the truck with Shelia and the twins was a tiny bird cage that contained an Umbrella Cockatoo. An unusual present from the chief's wife, who by submitting this gift to them had revealed herself as a certified nut case. At least that's how Shelia saw it anyway.

"Who gives a person a gift at a funeral? Let alone a bird?" Shelia asked.

"It's the thought that counts," Henry said quickly.

"I'm not sure there was any thought put into this….and if there was, it obviously wasn't coherent."

From the front seat Henry looked over his shoulder. "The woman feels our pain Shelia, she shares it….ok, a Cockatoo is a weird gift for a passing…."

"Ya think?"

"But….it…still….it's the thought that counts," he said again before quickly turning around.

"You said that already."

"I know, and um, well, it didn't lose it's effectiveness a second time around," he inhaled, "because….'

Shelia tuned out her brother for what was probably the fourth time today, and brought her attention to the Cockatoo. The bird flung it self at the door of the cage and began to manipulate the latch with its beak.

"….And that's why it's all good when it's from the heart. It's what separates us from the animals," Henry concluded. He turned the key in the ignition and started the car. "Be sure to thank her properly ok?"

Shelia continued to ignore him.

"So what do we do now?" Will asked.

"Don't worry kiddo we'll be ok, cuz Henry's our dad now," Mitch grinned. "He's been acting like a substitute for years anyway. Isn't that right pops?"

Henry immediately slammed the brakes on the car, bringing it to an abrupt halt.

"Dude, what's your problem?" Mitchell cried.

"Will's right, what are we going to do?"

"Huh?"

"I've been thinking about it for awhile now, since, you know, the passing…..What are we going to do to live up to the Go name?"

"Huh?" Mitchell repeated clearly confused.

"The Go name, do you know what it stands for?"

Mitchell shook his head. "What does it stand for?"

"Why…" he stopped short grasping for the right words, "why, justice, truth, liberty, the American way. That's what it stands for!"

"It does?" Wendell said excitedly.

"Of course," Henry sat still and stared straight ahead, past the windshield, past the wooded area surrounding the bay, right into some vague future that that was begining to form before his eyes "It's our duty as the surviving Gos to uphold these virtues."

Mitchell discreetly buckled his safety belt. "Yeah, and how are we going to do that. Dad made us swear not to become cops."

Henry's fingers tapped against the steering wheel. "Well….I don't know…..I'll think of something for sure."

Meanwhile, with a flick of it's beak, the cockatoo swung the cage door open. It squawked in anticipation of freedom but Shelia quickly reached over and slammed the door shut again.

"Sorry bud, you're not going anywhere. You're trapped."

"Uh Shelia."

The bird gave out a soft yet mournful cry as it stared at the closed door. It looked up at her for a second with what appeared to Shelia to be a quiet sadness in its eyes.

"Shelia…."

"Yes Weldon."

"What's that in the sky?"

"Hmmm?" She looked up in the air.

Hego nodded to himself. "It'll come to me, it'll definitely come, I know it will, and whatever it is we'll do it as a family."

"Henry!"

"Hold on Shelia," he said, missing the shakiness of her voice.

He gripped the steering wheel. "All for one and one for all, the Go family, holding strong, facing the odds, changing the world…..somehow."

"HENRY!"

"Why do you always have to interrupt? Especially when I'm talking about something as important as our future……."

"HENRY, IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US. WE NEED TO MOVE RIGHT NOW!"

"What!" He glanced behind him to see Wendell and Will pointing up at the sky. It wasn't hard to spot the massive space rock bearing down on them. It glowed brightly; a myriad of colors twisting around the outer area only to blend together into what he could only assume to be the core of the meteor.

It wouldn't land exactly on top of them but it would be close; close enough to do a lot of damage

"Sweet Methuselah, it's coming right at us."

"DOY!'

He reached for the keys.

"Gun it Henry, Gun it!" Mitchell screamed at his brother.

But it was too late. The engine spurted to life just as the meteor hit the earth nearby with a tremendous crash. The shock from the explosion lifted the pickup off the ground. The Go family screamed out in horror as they were enveloped in a powerful wave of heat and blinding light.

"How could this be?" Henry thought as he felt a strange current pulse through his body. "The entire Go line wiped out in one full sweep? How…."

His body went completely numb right before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Three Years later: 

"Wake up!"

Startled by her professor's yelp, Shelia Go practically fell out her chair. In fact she caught herself seconds before sliding completely out of her seat.

"Ms. Go" he coughed from behind his desk, "I called you into my office today because your grades are slipping."

_Unfortunately, you've mistaken me for someone who gives a……._ "Slipping?"

"I'm afraid if you do not pull yourself together, you might not be able be to complete the requirements for your degree."

She squirmed in her seat directly across from his desk. "Really?"

The professor removed his glasses, folded them and placed them on his desk. "Ms. Go, lately you seem to be….distracted, and frankly I'm concerned."

Shelia sighed. "I'm sorry I…..uh….I just haven't felt like myself lately. If that makes any sense."

"You fell asleep three times in class today."

Shelia shrugged. "Well, it is Monday. I've always been a little ditsy on Mondays," she said with a bubbly enthusiasm.

"Of course." He ran his hands across his chubby face

Shelia smiled brightly. "As they say, Monday is an awful way to spend 1/7th of your life."

"Right."

Her shoulders slumped.

"Your frequent absences are bad enough, but when your work begins to suffer than it gets to a point where I have no choice but to fail you." He stood up, walked around his desk and plopped himself on the edge of the desk a few inches before her.

She sniffed. _Nice cologne. Must you marinate in it? _"Professor, I assure you, if you just give me a chance. I can…right this ship….get back on track. I now I can do it sir if you'll just have a bit of patience with me."

She waited for his response, his chest heaved up and down as he forced air in and out of his grotesquely large nostrils. He leaned over and began to gently run his hands up and down her right arm.

"Maybe we can work something out."

She looked down at his hand as he caressed her forearm _This may call for a particularly subtle blend of psychology and extreme violence. _ "Um pardon?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I said…." He stopped when the alarm on her blackberry went off. She quickly reached into her pocketbook, pulled out her hand held device and checked her messages before jumping out of her chair.

"I'm sorry sir. I have to go, it's an emergency."

"Yes an emergency," he frowned. "We can talk in detail later."

"Of course," she smiled as she gathered her books. "I wouldn't want there to be any miscommunications between us." With that said she sprinted towards the door.

Once the door was closed behind her, she leaned against it and shuddered.

"What a creep," she whispered to herself right before her blackberry went off again.

"Yeah, yeah I hear you," she sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shego had just stepped into a mud hole when she first spotted the black helicopter coming towards them through the sunset.

"Shelia."

She put her hands up. "Whoa, whoa, blue boy. When the jump suit's on, the name is Shego. It was your rule, remember."

Hego stared disapprovingly at his sister. "You're late."

Mego stepped out from behind his brother. "Yeah we've been trumping around this god forsaken swamp for at least a half an hour."

Hego shook his head. "I don't like the word swamp. I prefer to call it the low country."

With a sickening plop, Shego pulled her foot out of the mud. "I call it soggy with a chance of leeches." She looked off to the right and her eyes fell on the heap of debris that was scattered across what was once someone's front lawn. Most of the heaped scrap was unrecognizable, but there were two pieces of burnt furniture lined up against some trees.

"So what have we got?"

Mego smiled. "Listen to this, there was this huge mansion out here in the boondocks….."

"So what? A lot of Go City's eccentric elite live out here in the backlands. I think the real question is why did it blow up?"

"You didn't let me finish. There was a mansion out here with a secret lab under it."

Shego's curiosity was piqued. "Who was living there?"

Mego scoffed. "Whoever it was, he ain't living no more."

"Mego, have some respect for the deceased!"

"I…" Shego rocked back and forth as two seventy-some pounds of twins smacked into her bottom half.

"Shego!"

She bent over to embrace her little bros. "Why are the twins here?"

"Well," Hego started, "they may not be old enough yet for combat duty but they can learn a thing or two about the investigation process."

"From who?"

"From me."

"Riiiight."

Mego laughed out loud.

The helicopter was now zipping through a few trees and banking towards the road. It was obviously trying to catch everyone's attention.

"Enough bickering. Since you were late, Junior Officer Connors will fill you in on the details."

Shego slapped her forehead. "No not Connors."

Someone shouted, "It's my turn," and each member of Team Go whipped their heads towards the sound.

Down the road, thirty feet or so behind them, a few of Go City's finest, half hidden behind a police van, were having a heated debate.

Mego clucked. "They're probably fighting over who gets to ask you out this time."

_Oh God more wooing._

Connors shouted at his fellow police offers once more before he looked up and saw Shego for the first time. His face lit up and he started towards them. Another cop went after Connor and grabbed him by the shoulder. Connors shook the man off by sending him stumbling backwards into a squad car.

"The chest that launched a thousand ships," Mego quipped.

"Shut up," Shego barked a moment before Connors reached them.

"Hello folks," he beamed, "how are y'all doing this afternoon?"

Hego stepped forward "very well good citizen, thanks for asking."

Shego sighed. "Cut to the chase Connors."

A collective "wow" escaped the lips of the twins as the chopper touched down skillfully next to the roadway.

"Ok, from what we know so far this house, belonged to a Gleason Boyd, former head scientist at BioCorp. He was a biogeneticist, one of the best in the nation."

"Was he authorized to have a lab beneath his house?"

"Heck no! No one downtown had any idea about this. It's illegal and then some."

"So what happened?"

"What happened is that someone blew it up. And we're pretty sure it was a costume."

Hego's eyebrow furrowed. "Super villain?"

"It sure wasn't Clark Kent." Connors laughed. "Super villain, meta villain, whatever, all I know is when it comes to powered people and secret labs it's time to call Team Go."

Hego smiled. "You thought well officer."

"Is that a machine gun?" Will cried out before he and Wendell bolted towards the copter.

"Are those some of your men?" Hego inquired.

Connors shook his head. "That's not one of ours."

"That _is_ a machine gun attached to it," Mego began to walk after the twins and Hego followed suit.

Shego made a move to join them when Connors stepped in front of her. "Um Ms. Shego, I was wondering if….well firstly I want to say that you look lovely today."

_Ugh _

He removed his hat and held it in his hand. "I mean you look lovely everyday. But today you look especially lovely."

"I uh Thaaannkss, but I really have to get going."

"Are you free this weekend?" he blurted out.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Here's what I'm going to do and I want you tell all your cop pals. If any of you can get a clean hit off me, then I'll go out with you."

"What?"

Come on," she urged, "try and hit me."

"I can't…."

She smirked. "I know you can't, but you should at least try."

"Uh, I don't know."

"Hey, the offers on the table, if you can hit me, then I swear I'll have dinner with you," she grinned mischievously, "and maybe breakfast if you're lucky."

He gulped.

"Come on, take a shot."

He threw a half hearted jab at her and she casually and deftly smacked his hand away. He clutched his right wrist and took in a deep breath. "Ow," he whimpered softly.

"You're going to have to come at me _faster_ than that. And _harder._"

"Ok." He threw a punch at her with most of his strength behind it. She didn't even blink as she slapped his hand out of the air.

"Ah…..Jesus," he cried as he massaged his left hand.

"Alright," she smiled, "feel free to try whenever you're up to it," she said as she walked past him.

That diversion over, she brought her attention back to the helicopter. A man got out, completely ignorant to the whopping blades over his head. Broad shouldered, with a barrel chest and lantern jawed, he stood tall and still in the middle of the wind and noise. He picked his dark sunglasses off his face and placed them in the front pocket of his brown military uniform.

Another person, a rather tough looking woman with an eye patch, got out and joined the man. Hego made a direct beeline for the newcomer.

"Excuse me, if you are not with the Go city police then you're disturbing a very sensitive investigation."

The man turned to face him and glared back at the blue hero without moving or blinking.

"Oh boy," Mego whispered when Shego sidled up next to him. "Here we go."

Shego nodded. "looks like Hego's gotten himself in another 'mine's bigger than yours' contest."

"We're with Global Justice," the woman with the eye patch shouted over the roar of the chopper's engines.

"Global Justice, a bit out of your jurisdiction. What brings you to the outskirts of Go city?" Hego asked as he continued to glower at the mysterious stranger.

"We don't have a jurisdiction, we're _Global_ Justice, we go everywhere" the man said without a bit of emotion on his face.

"Why don't they just whip it out and show them to each other," Shego remarked.

"Whip what out?" Weldon asked. He and Will looked up at their sister curiously.

"Their egos," she replied.

"No worries, Global Justice is here to help," the one eyed woman declared as the helicopter blades finally came to a stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Go Crisis Room: Go Tower**

"Well this sure is a cluster-"

"Shego, Wegos are present." Hego paced back and forth around the aptly named Go table.

Mego lifted his head off the table. "Oh right, I forgot to ask, who was that pissed off military looking guy you were gunning for earlier."

Hego bristled at the question. "Mego, I already explained everything on the way over."

"Well obviously I wasn't paying attention."

Shego plopped her feet onto the table. "Sometimes people don't pay attention to you Hego, it happens."

Hego muttered something under his breath before seating himself at the table. "That military looking guy," he said sarcastically, "was Michael Nash, head of the recently formed Global Justice. The woman beside him was Dr. Director, second in command."

Mego whistled. "Wow, big bugs."

"According to their Intel, they've been tracking a dastardly international villain. And guess where said villain's trail went cold."

"Go City," Shego replied.

Hego nodded. "Very good Shego, Go City indeed."

"So what's he wanted for?"

"Well all they've told us so far is four counts of armed robbery, two of which would be considered Class A robberies and three counts of international terrorism."

"Terrorism?" Mego asked.

"Long story short, he blows stuff up. But not just any old stuff ladies and gentleman, but this maniac has engaged in the systematic destruction of three international subsidiaries of the BioCorp organization."

"That sounds familiar."

"It should Mego, our barbecued stiff was a former BioCorp employee."

"Shego please, respect for the deceased." Hego sighed. "Anyway, you don't need Colombo to figure out that there is a connection here."

"Uh Bro, we've got an incoming video message on the on the Go-line."

"Put it on screen Mego," Hego instructed with extra vigor.

The face that was blown up on the wall sized monitor that descended from the ceiling was an elderly, yet distinguished one. Though he appeared sickly, the old man's smile and striking good looks were magnified by the screen.

Hego's eyes opened wide with surprise. "Jack Tolman."

"You know this skeleton?" Shego commented to Mego's amusement.

"Of course, that's THE Jack Tolman, one of Go City's most prestigious elite. He's one of the most famous venture capitalists in the world, a legend in the biotechnology industry."

"So I guess he's got ties to BioCorp."

"He practically owns BioCorp! Which happens to be the largest biotech company in the state, but that's not all. Jack Tolman is one of the biggest philanthropists in the country. He's known for handing out massive scholarships to underprivileged students. BioCorp donates grants to dozens of universities, including Go U," he winked at Shego.

Mego leaned over to his sister and whispered. "And more importantly, he was one of the anonymous donators when we were building Go Tower."

Shego wondered how her brother knew that if Tolman was an anonymous donator. Mego must have been nosing into classified documents again.

Jack Tolman smiled. "Mr. Hego, you flatter me."

"So, a capitalist with a conscience, how quaint" Shego quipped.

Hidden by the table Hego lightly stamped on his sisters foot before returning his focus to the Go screen. "Sir, what can Team Go possibly do for you?"

Tolman brought a handkerchief to his lips and coughed violently into it before taking in a deep breath. "I was saddened to hear of Gleason Boyd's untimely demise. He was a wonderful colleague and a generous friend."

"Boyd?"

"Our flame broiled stiff" Shego whispered back to Mego

"Oh ok, I really need to start paying attention."

"Team Go, I have been told by the Go City chief of police that you are now involved in the manhunt of the perpetrator of this hideous crime. I would like to offer my assistance and all of BioCorp's available resources to see that this madman is stopped."

Hego smashed his fist against the table. "No worries sir, Team Go will do anything within our power to see that justice is served."

"Uh yeah, what he said…" Shego nodded. "Excuse me, Mr. Tolman _sir,_ may I ask what exactly does BioCorp do…the short version if you don't mind?"

Tolman coughed loudly once again; this time red specks of blood appeared on his bottom lip. He used the handkerchief to quickly wipe them away. "Well my dear, BioCorp is in the business of hope. We offer future improvements in the quality of human life. Future cures for all types of diseases made possible with the uses of stem cells, cytokines and proteomics will all be thanks to the efforts of BioCorp."

"That sounds quite noble. Makes me wonder why anybody would want to blow you guys up."

"Ms. Shego, some people unfortunately choose to stand in the way of human betterment. These people have their reasons for objecting to the goals of my company, but in the end they're objecting to human advancement."

"Well said Mr. Tolman but you are a businessman. Are you sure a couple of ruthless business deals haven't soured a few members of the industry to your company."

He smiled. "I will not deny that is entirely possible. That is the nature of the beast that is business. But as you've stated earlier I am, and I've always been, a capitalist with a conscience."

"Rest assured Mr. Tolman….."

"Hold on Hego," she interrupted. "Mr. Tolman, was Mr. Boyd still on the BioCorp payroll?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Or more importantly, is he still working on any projects for BioCorp?"

"Gleason retired quite a few years ago and has since broken off any communications with our research and development department. Though he had always been an eccentric man, I did get the feeling that Boyd had been pressured into retirement by his family. My only guess is that he never did forget his first love of genetics."

"I'm assuming you have no idea how a retired scientist could get the funding to build a secret lab underneath his house."

"No, I do not."

"Is that right?"

"Honestly, while Boyd and I were the closest of friends when we worked together, after his retirement we did not speak much at all."

Hego broke in. "Mr. Tolman any information about Boyd and BioCorp you can disclose will be of great use to us."

"I'd be glad to disclose any non-classified information if it will bring Boyd's murderer to justice. I'll have my secretary send you information on where you can get anything you need."

Hego clenched his fist. "Thank you Mr. Tolman, we won't disappoint you."

"I have faith that you won't." With that Tolman signed off and the screen went blank.

Hego jumped to his feet and thrust his right fist into his left palm. "Alright team, you heard the man. He's counting on us to avenge his colleague. Mego have we received an update from the crime scene investigation?"

Mego sighed. "Uh no, did you forget that Connors happened to mention that they probably wouldn't discover anything substantial until the end of the week?"

"Oh right, so…."

Shego pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "So we call it a day and we get some sleep."

"Right sleep, we need to be alert and focused in the morning. Team dismissed!"

Mego and the Wegos picked themselves out of their seats and walked out of the room leaving Shego and Hego alone.

"Very nice line of questioning there sis, you've always been as sharp as a ginsu blade."

She made her way towards the door. "Just doing my job Hego. No more, no less."

Hego followed her out of the room and into the kitchen. "No, you sell yourself short. It was very impressive."

"Thanks," she replied matter-of-factly before she snatched a Lean Cuisine from the freezer and popped it into the microwave. She took a step back and bumped into Hego's chest.

"Uh, do you want something?"

"Oh, I thought I'd heat up a little hot cocoa."

'Right, I'm using the microwave so if you give me a minute you can go and come back later."

"Listen Shego…."

"You're not going to go and come back later, are you?"

"…..Your attitude lately has been a bit snarky."

"Snarky?"

"You've been a bit difficult... actually, more difficult than usual, and I didn't think that was possible."

"And the problem is?"

"The problem is…" he paused at a loss for words, "it's a big problem…a problem for the whole team!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "A problem for the team, huh? What's our success rate for the past year?"

"One hundred percent!" he said proudly.

"Yeah, so again, where's the problem?"

"We can't have you showing up late to missions, taking the Go plane out for joy rides, or tap dancing over my self esteem with your 'zinger one liners' in front of Go City's finest or enemy henchmen."

"Whoa, wait a minute, need I remind you who captured the last villain when you and Mego where stuck in an elevator."

"Oh, how could I forget, you captured him after you destroyed half of the department store! And the week before that, you threw another criminal down a flight of stairs."

"I told you, he fell down the stairs while I was chasing him!"

"That's not the point, I gave you specific orders…"

"Orders?" She said vehemently.

"Instructions," he said quickly. "I gave you specific instructions…." He cut himself off. "Listen, just try to act a little more like your part of a team. No, not just any old regular team but a family. The Go family"

She groaned. "Ok, I get it…..teamwork."

He smiled brightly and put out his hand. "Go Team Go?"

She smiled and placed her hand over his. "Go Team Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Day: Dante's Spot.**

"What the hell are you babbling on about?"

Daniel Barnett scrunched up his face in confusion at the old man standing before him. Daniel was fit and lean, with youthful facial features, his silver-white hair very much complimented his sky blue eyes.

"I wanted to show you this new trick I learned."

The old man jerked his head up. "So you corner me in the bathroom of a dingy diner that happens to be a den of thieves, or more specifically, a meeting place for many of the most degenerate criminals to ever crawl from the septic bowels of Go-City; just to show me a magic trick?"

"Yeah," Daniel extended out his empty palm. "Now the hand is quicker than his eye." He rubbed his hands together, pulled them apart quickly, and suddenly a red rose appeared in his right hand.

"Huh, impressive right? But that's not all!" he crumbled the rose up like a paper ball; then he blew into his intertwined fingers and pulled them apart. He now held a daisy in his hand.

"I can conjure up twenty types of flowers."

"You're insane, you know that" The old man pushed past him and out of the bathroom.

"Come on Crawford that was some quality magic right there!"

Crawford arched an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder. "You need to get focused, if you want to get that iridium," he whispered discreetly. "That last job you did was sloppy."

"I told you that wasn't my fault," Daniel replied as they walked up to the counter and took their places. "Boyd was desperate, he self….."

Crawford slapped his hands across Daniels mouth. "What the hell is wrong with you? The walls have ears."

Daniel shrugged. "Please, we're all villains here. No one's going to screw us over. Haven't you ever heard of honor amongst thieves?"

Crawford was all set to smash his cane across Daniels leg for being naive when something on the television set that was hanging from the ceiling caught his attention. He instructed a waitress to turn up the volume.

Daniel peeped up at the TV. It was breaking news coverage and a large muscular blue man suddenly occupied the screen.

**Citizens of Go-City this is Hego speaking and I just want to say you can all put your minds at ease. Team Go will not stop until this menace has been apprehended. Gleason Boyd will be avenged**

"You think they're talking about me?"

"I'd bet my last silver dollar on it," Crawford answered.

**And I'm pleased to announce that Jack Tolman……**

Daniel stiffened at the sound of Tolman's name.

……**.has offered his assistance to the eventual capture of this maniacal, villainous madman.** **With the help of Tolman and BioCorp there's no way we can fail**.

Daniel took a deep breath and let it out.

"Hmmmm." Crawford ran his fingers across his scraggly beard "So Tolman's got himself a few new toys. What are you going to do?"

"What I always do with toys. I break em."

"Is that right….well you would have to fight off a team of supers sooner or later. A bit earlier than expected but this could be good for you. You think you can handle it?"

Daniel shrugged. "Guess I'm going to find out aren't I?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Two Days Later: Go City Museum.**

Hego peered at the tiny red stone that was being kept under a plexiglass cube. "Here it is Mego, a single piece of rare iridium. There are rumors that if you collect enough pieces, you can power a machine that can harness the powers of a black hole."

Mego ran a comb through his air, seemingly ignoring his brother.

"Of course the theories are all…theoretical."

"Uh-huh," Mego paused, "you know this guy has a lot of stones to tell us when and where he's going to pull his next caper. It's an insult."

"No, not an insult Mego, a challenge! Our foe wants to play with fire and now he or she is about to get burned."

Mego put his comb away "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"This is a centuries old battle at its purest form. Good versus evil, light versus dark, with no innocent bystanders or law enforcers to get in the cross fire. I only hope we have a worthy adversary…."

"Where are the guards?"

"I dismissed them. No civilians, that was a part of the challenge, this will be an epic battle of…." Hego froze when the lights of the museum dimmed to about a fifth of their normal output.

It was dark but there was enough light for someone to at least see their hands in front of their face. The two members of Team Go didn't move as their eyes adjusted to the new lighting.

"It has begun," Hego uttered.

"Shhhh, listen bro, someone's talking."

"The two stalwart hero's eyes flickered about the room as they searched for their prey. But unfortunately for them, the tables have been turned. They lack one key vital ingredient, the element of surprise. Little do they know they enter the hunt not as predators, but as the prey."

Mego turned to his brother and shrugged. "What is he talking about?"

"It's called narration jerk, it sets the tone of the story." Daniel stepped out of the shadows in a red and gold hooded jump suit made from apparently some kind of metallic fabric. A simple thin layered, half mask covering the bottom half of his face was enough to keep his identity secret. All in all, it wasn't that impressive as far as villainous fashion went.

The only thing eye catching in his costume were the tiny dials on his dark red gloves.

"We might have a real mental case on our hands this time."

"Aren't they all mental cases?" Mego asked snidely.

Hego pointed at Daniel with all the dramatic flair he could muster. "Evil doer, surrender quietly or face the consequences."

"Evil Doer? My name is…hmmm I haven't really decided on an alias yet. Just call me Dan I guess."

"Dan? That doesn't sound very villainous," Mego remarked.

"Enough banter, it's time for JUSTICE!"

"Justice, yes justice," Daniel chuckled as he melted back into the shadows. "Team Go, champions of justice……"

"That costume's louder than a jet engine in a library, there's no way he should be able to disappear into the darkness like that," Mego said in a hushed tone.

Hego slowly stepped forward. "Yes, that can only mean one thing, camouflage gear." He lifted his hand to his right ear and made a series of hand motions.

Mego got the message. They couldn't see Daniel but they could hear him, and if he kept talking, as villains are known for, it was just a matter of time.

"Have you ever asked yourself why? Why do I wave banner of justice?"

"Are you mocking us?" Hego and Mego cautiously spread apart.

"No, I'm asking a very valid question. Have you ever wondered why people like you do what you do and why people like me do what I do? The stories are all the same, hero's bitten by radioactive vermin, are compelled to fight crime. Those granted cosmic powers use them to avenge their families. Then villains jump onto the scene with some inexplicable grudge against the world to fight the heroes."

"There!" Hego charged forward like a ramping rhino and threw a powerful punch in the direction where he had pinpointed his enemy.

Surprisingly, his fist collided with one of the museum's pillar.

His back against the pillar, Daniel gazed at the large fist that had landed only a few inches from his face. A punch like that would have broken more than his nose. Daniel whistled appropriately before quickly taking the offensive.

"Super strength eh? A traditional power, as American as Jesus and apple pie." Daniel sent his elbow directly into Hego's face, which caused the big man to stagger backwards. He followed up with a quick right hook that whipped Hego's face to the right. Daniel ducked slightly and pounded his right fist into Hego's kidney.

Daniel wasn't as strong as the blue hero but he was he much stronger than an average human being. At his best, with everything going for him, he could perform feats of strength that would shocks Olympic athletes. Yes he was strong……

Hego sucked in an amazing amount of air and blew it out. "It'll take more than that to beat me."

…But apparently he wasn't strong enough.

Hego struck with a straight jab that Daniel blocked by crossing his right arm over his left and covering his body. Though he blocked it, the blow still pushed him back against the pillar.

Daniel's arms screamed out with pain.

Hego was on him before he could react. The next well placed punch didn't cave in his chest as he thought it would, but it did lift him off the ground. Seconds later he felt the back of Hego's hand make contact with his cheek and he found himself sliding across the museum floor.

"Timeout," Daniel wheezed as he attempted to pick himself off the ground. He gasped when he felt someone grab him by the forearm.

"You're pretty tough, not a lot of people can take a combo from my bro and keep their eyes open. But it's over now."

Daniel nodded. "Yeah maybe…" Moving swiftly he grabbed Mego by the arm and pulled him into an arm lock submission hold.

He tightened his grip on the hold forcing Mego to groan in pain. "Alright, this isn't going the way I planned but I'm not out of the game yet." It was then that he became aware of a charging Hego.

"Hey, keep away or I'll break his arm."

Mego scoffed and suddenly disappeared right before Daniel's eyes.

"What in the world?" As Daniel cursed himself for not researching Team Go's powers, Hego shoulder blocked him into the ground.

Daniel hit the ground rolling. He continued rolling until he was a safe enough distance away from his powerful enemy to roll onto his feet. His head spinning, he tapped his right arm twice and a tiny capsule dropped out of his sleeve and into his open palm.

He tossed the capsule into his mouth and bit down hard on it. A oozing purple liquid dribbled past his lips. "Ok, big man let's end this."

"My sentiments exactly," Hego announced as he closed the distance between them.

What Hego didn't see was the smile that formed behind Daniel's mask, and if he had X ray vision he would have seen the vast amounts of chemicals now coursing through Daniel's body.

Daniel's fingers flicked at the tiny dials on the back of his right glove and it immediately cackled with sparks of electricity.

To Hego's surprise, Daniel charged forward as well, not at him, but towards a nearby statue of Leonardo Da Vinci. Daniel rammed the large statue with his body and watched gleefully as it slowly tipped forward.

"No!" Hego cried out and leapt forward. Luckily he caught the statue in time and set it back up right.

"You're pretty strong, there's no denying that." Daniel jumped at him, instinctively Hego sent his fist hurtling at Daniel's face. Daniel ducked under it and kicked Hego in the right kneecap. Hego winced but the valiant hero fought through the pain and somehow kept his balance.

"But strength isn't everything in a fight."

Hego attempted to smack him away but Daniel dropped completely to the floor, causing his attack to whiff right over Daniel's head. Daniel lashed out his leg and swiped at Hego's left shin.

_Timber_

His legs cut out from under him Hego fell forward like a tree. As he came down, Hego caught sight of Daniel coming up at him with an uppercut. And weirdly enough, his fist was pulsing with electricity.

If the momentum of falling on to an up thrusting fist didn't knock Hego out, the current that blitzed through his body the second Daniel's fist made contact with his jaw was more than enough to finish the job.

The powerful uppercut knocked Hego backwards and off his feet. He landed onto his back with a loud thud.

"Hego!" Mego rushed to his brother's side. Hego lay motionless but he was still alive.

"You'll pay for this….." Mego's head swiveled back and forth. Daniel had disappeared.

"Where did go you son of a…" he never got to finish his sentence when a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Tsk such language, you're _conducting_ yourself so badly."

Daniel chortled before he gave Mego the shock of his life. Mego twitched violently once or twice before his body went limp.

Daniel sighed and took a moment to survey his handiwork. "How do you like that Tolman?" He reached for his earpiece."

**911 How may I help you?**

"Oh my goodness, there's an emergency at the Go City Museum." He cried in a falsetto voice. "Team Go is battling it out with an evil villain. Oh lord he's whupping ass and taking names."

"**Who, who's whupping ass ma'am?**

"The villain, he's so smart, strong and powerful and Aiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Daniel disconnected the call and walked over to the iridium. He braced himself and bashed his fist into the plexiglass breaking it into many dull pieces.

He snatched the iridium and pocketed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel whistled as he made his way through the first floor of the museum. He was quite content with how the night had progressed so far. Any minute now the cops would show up and find their beloved Team Go completely defeated. He couldn't wait to read the headlines tomorrow. The only unfortunate thing was that the press would have no idea who to attribute such chaos to. He really needed to get himself a decent alias.

His train of thought was violently derailed when a blast of green plasma plowed into his midsection and sent him once again sliding across the musuem floor.

Breathing heavily Daniel crawled to his knees "wha..."

Momentarily forgetting his pain, his jaw dropped when a raven haired beauty, covered in green from head to toe, stepped into his field of vision.

"Guess I'm late to the party again." She glowered at him. "Are you the one who hurt my brothers? Answer me quickly and I'll only kill you three fourths of the way."

"Wouldn't I still be dead?" He chuckled as he clamored to his feet. Daniel inhaled and exhaled. He stared at her. "The pain passes, but the beauty remains…Pierre Auguste Renoir."

"Sorry I already got my Art History credits, professor." Shego fired another blast that Daniel nimbly dodged.

"Hey super chick, didn't your mom ever tell you that you shouldn't pay with fire?"

Shego scowled as Daniel sprinted towards her. "Did you just call me a super chick?"

"Where are my manners, would you rather be called a super bit….." When he was close enough he spun into a roundhouse kick.

She blocked his attack with her forearm, hopped back, and swiped at him with her glowing hands. Her attack grazed his chest but he continued being aggressive. He swung at her but she parried the punch and side kicked him in the hip.

Daniel huffed, the strain of the night catching up to him. "Not bad babe, you get a gold star effort."

"Shut your mouth, I'm going to give you back twice what you gave my brothers."

"Your brothers were idiots."

"True but I'm the only one allowed to hurt them."

He licked his lips "Well shall we dance?"

"Dipping into the clichés I see." She attacked and they once again traded blows though neither one of them could land a clean shot.

After another fair exchange they backed off each other, both of them breathing heavily.

"I've never had anybody last this long against me, super powers notwithstanding."

"I'm just getting started," she told him. Daniel studied her face and he could tell she was lying. She was obviously at her limit, and he was close to it as well. "I don't think you've ever been pushed this far either."

She said nothing.

Daniel took the lull in action as a moment to catch his breath. "Alright, I admit I'm the one who hurt your brothers. I can see that you obviously have a problem with that."

"Actually, my problem is with your horrible sense of fashion." Her hands glowed even brighter a second before she pushed herself forward and swatted at his head.

He deflected the attack and countered by crashing his fist just below her chest. Surprised and stunned, she backed off.

Thinking quickly, Daniel grabbed a Persian vase he had noticed earlier and threw it in her direction.

"Catch."

Shego let the vase fly harmlessly past her head and shatter against the wall behind her. She took the opportunity to blast him again with her plasma. Her attack hammered him into a glass case of rare Asian pottery, destroying many pieces of ancient art.

Daniel moaned out loud as he attempted to keep himself conscious. Which wasn't that hard since the pain from the glass currently embedded in his back was making itself known.

_Holy crap she could have killed me. _He reached for the tiny switch at the base of his neck.

Glass crunched under Shego's boots as she scanned the area around the exhibit she had knocked Daniel into. "Hmmm, camouflage," she muttered to herself when she couldn't locate his body.

"Wow, you're different from your brothers," he said from within the darkness.

"Keep talking," she replied, barely audible.

"You almost killed me."

"The only bad thing about that sentence was almost." Shego stalked about trying to trace the sound of his voice.

"Don't get so cocky, I was taking it easy on you back there. If you were a man, it would be a different story."

"If you were a man, I'd be worried." Frustrated, Shego began to fire in all directions. The sounds of irreplaceable art beings destroyed echoed off the walls of the room

"Why don't you come out and fight?"

"Actually, I don't feel like fighting anymore. I think I'll just take my prize and leave."

"There's no way I'll let you out of here on your own two feet."

"Let me ask you a question, have you ever wondered why you fight? Why you're a hero, why you guard banks while people like me rob them?"

Shego scoffed. "You know what I hate about you?"

"What?"

"You talk too much."

"Ouch."

"And you're scum. It's my job as a good guy to stop scum like you from screwing around this city."

"Yeah, I am scum but….." Shego performed a one hundred degree spin and fired behind her.

She was certain from the silence that she had at least winged him when from the corner of her eyes she caught sight of him dashing out of the darkness, his fist sparkling with energy.

"…….I'm the kind of scum that grows on you."

She caught him by the wrist stopping the electrified glove inches away from her face, she twisted his wrist with her right hand placed her glowing left onto his chest.

Daniel stared down at her hand as it charged with energy "Sh…" Seconds later, he found himself staring up at the lights as a thin trail of green smoke from his chest snaked up towards the ceiling.

"She damaged the suit," he managed to choke out. He didn't have time to remain amazed because pain now seized his body. It took all his will power for him not to throw up in his mask.

He heard footsteps approaching him.

_Damn, I can barely move._

He looked up to see her standing over him. But what shocked him was the small stone she was holding in between her thumb and forefinger.

_The iridium! _

"When did you….." he sputtered.

She grinned. "I picked your pocket during our first exchange." Shego pulled at her collar and dropped the stone into her suit. Daniel imagined it falling directly into her cleavage

"If you want it now, you'll really have to fight for it."

Daniel laughed. "I wish I could."

"Hmmm, I guess you can't move" She knelt over him as police sirens filled the air. "That pain you're feeling right now. That's for my brothers." She clenched her fist and raised it overhead. "This is for being annoying….."

Her eyes widened when she felt the slight prick on her neck. She reached up and plucked the tiny dart from her body.

"What?" she suddenly felt really tried.

"Sorry," Daniel sighed. The dart had been ejected from a small opening in his glove. "The grownups are coming, so I can't play with you anymore."

Shego tried to keep her head together but the room was spinning. Feeling woozy, she fell onto her side.

"You're something else, aren't you?" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sis, sis!"

Shego opened her eyes to see the Wegos beaming down at her.

"Where am I?"

"Go Tower," Hego replied. "It's good to have you back and well sister."

She shifted on the Go couch. "What happened?"

"We lost, that's what happened," Mego replied.

"Lost is such a harsh word Mego."

Shego bolted upright, reached into her jumpsuit, and pulled out the iridium.

"The iridium!" Hego crowed. "That means he didn't get away with anything. You see Mego, we didn't lose at all. This definitely makes up for you showing up late Shego."

Shego stared at the stone. She wondered why he hadn't taken it. Maybe he didn't have enough time, he probably had to make his escape before the cops got there. That was when she felt something scratching at her skin.

"What the heck?"

She reached back into her suit and removed a….

"Hydrangea?"

Attached to the flower was a little note. She read it out loud. "Let's call it a draw. I hope we can have another play date real soon."

Mego tsk-tsked. "You know he definitely copped a feel when he was in there."

"How dare this, this…..son on of a gun violate my little sister!"

"Whoa Hego, watch the language," Mego remarked.

Shego glowered at the flower and felt her anger intensify. Her hands ignited and the flower quickly went up in flames.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Daniel popped another capsule into his mouth as he studied his half naked body in the mirror. Dozens of bruises ran up and down his muscular build.

Crawford exhaled. "So you failed, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You didn't get the iridium and you stalemated with Team Go."

Daniel watched silently as his body slowly began to heal itself. The bruises and cuts were rapidly disappearing.

"Well, a set-back can be good. Experience-wise, now you won't let all your success go to your head. Now you'll be more careful."

"I…" Daniel reflected on whether he should mention the super heroine to Crawford. "I discovered something priceless at the museum today."

"More priceless than the iridium?"

"Definitely."

"Then why didn't you steal it?" Crawford asked as he walked away.

"Hmmmm..." Daniel thought about the old man's words for a moment. Then a smile came to his face.

* * *

A/N Ok there you go folks...believe it or not this is my first time writing for Shego for more than a paragraph so I ask dear reader did I do her justice? 

And same goes for Team Go...Read and Review tell me what you think I hope the story captured your attention.

Next up my return to About A Ron and rewrite to my first fic


End file.
